The Masks They Wore
by loverofthequill
Summary: Before he left for war, Ginny told Harry she hated him. This was the last she saw of him. Four years later, Voldemort has been destroyed and Harry returns to an unfulfilled life and Ginny lives in regret. In light of the end of the war, Hogwarts has proposed a Masquerade, will Harry and Ginny have a chance to find their lost love or will they continue to hide behind their masks?


The summer sun rose over the rolling hills enveloping the earth's inhabitance in a faint glow of red. For the past three days as the sun rose and fell it painted the clouds and heavens rich with many shades of reds. It seemed to symbolize the ending of a horrible era filled with pain, suffering, and death and the beginning of something new which seemed brilliant and exciting, it offered peace and assurance of happier times to their broken world.

The sun's rays crept slowly over top of a large, almost crooked house chasing away the darkness revealing a girl, no, a woman, sitting on the roof hugging her knees close to her for comfort. Her face was buried in her arms which were supported by her knees as her long red hair cascaded over her face hiding her tear stain cheeks and her red puffy eyes. When she felt the heating of her skin by the sun the woman decided to look up. This woman was none other than the youngest Weasley child and the only girl of the bunch, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny took a deep breath and wiped her eyes free of tears with her sleeve. For three nights Ginny had climbed out her window and cried herself to sleep on the roof top. When Ginny was younger she had come out here to sit and listen to the sounds of the night when she could not sleep. It was such a comfort she would eventually fall asleep right there on the shingles. It seemed to calm her and give her a sense of comfort that nothing else could give her. But that was before she had discovered Harry's love and she found he was also a comfort zone for her. However her comfort place on the roof was failing for she had been out there all night and was still troubled and confused in her heart.

Harry Potter, Ginny's one and only love, had finally ended the war. After almost five years of fighting Harry was finally going to come home. For 11 years Ginny watched him face Lord Voldemort on various occasions and survive by the skin of his teeth and she just couldn't believe it was finally over, just like that. After all the death and destruction it was over with just a flick of the wand.

"Can this possibly be true?" Ginny cried out begging for a sign as she clutched the Daily Prophet in her fist.

On the front page was a picture of a battle field after the fighting, with hundreds of brave witches and wizards laid down in odd positions. One could see the fight they had put up and the struggle which was so apparent in the picture. To the side of the fight was a picture of Harry Potter with an article entitled, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is Finally Defeated." A tear drop fell silently onto the face of Harry's picture. He had tried to sidestep it but failed miserably as he was soaked from head to toe. At this Ginny let out a strangled laugh as she attempted to hold back the tears that burn the back of her eyes. She'd been crying too much and was determined to stop, a girl can only cry so much.

She had last seen Harry four years ago at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny and Harry were broken up on the terms of Harry having to fight Lord Voldemort and wanting to keep her safe and protected. Ginny had agreed and went along with the plan at first but when he came back for the wedding being near him was too much for her. Being around him sparked her apparent attraction and her ever strong feelings for him. Ginny begged him to take her back but he refused, she even tried to get him to stay the night with her, to give away her most precious gift, but he stubbornly stuck to his bit of protecting her. Ginny tried convincing him their love could conquer anything but he just stood there refusing to listen to her reasoning. This got Ginny mad! The last words she spoke to him, or rather screamed at him, were to leave her alone and never speak to her again. But the words she regretted the most were, "I hate you!"

I hate you.

Ginny of course didn't mean any of it, but Harry left her room in dead silents with a grave face on. When she went to stop him to take it all back he disapparated. That was the last she saw of him for four years. The memory of his stony face engraved in her mind forever.

She never dated again for she knew her heat belonged solely to Harry, even if he never did talk to her again. No man could rid her of Harry's face. Ginny's tears fell freely now as she remembered the look he had given her when she said those words.

Not a minute has gone by since she told Harry she hated him, that Ginny wasn't filled with guilt or regret. She faced those years alone without her true love worrying if she'd ever get to tell him she didn't mean any of those words.

Ginny looked back at the Daily Prophet, "Wizarding World finally able to move on and live happily…"

"Pft! How come when something this joyful happens, and the entire world is celebrating, and I'm shacked up on a rooftop all depressed?"

-

Harry Potter was sitting on the couch in the apartment he, Hermione, and Ron had bought after leaving Hogwarts, but never had time to use. Until now. Seems like they had all the time in the world to do the things they had always meant to do after Hogwarts. Go places they had always intended ongoing. But now Harry didn't feel like going any place or doing anything in particular. He had had plans as to where he wanted to be in his life, but those all changed a few years ago.

Harry was looking out the balcony watching the rainfall. The rain was peaceful to Harry; it reminded him that life goes on no matter how horrible life is things can be wiped away for a clean start. This rain was washing all the horrible times away cleaning up for the upcoming uncharted era Harry was scared to death to face, especially alone.

'How am I gonna move on from here?' Harry pondered. It had only been three days since the Last Fateful Battle took place where he, Harry, and Voldemort fought for two tedious hours throwing curses back and forth until finally Harry accomplished what the prophecy set down for him. Harry felt his life had no purpose now; he'd been fighting Lord Voldemort since the age of eleven and now at the age of 21 Voldemort was dead, period. Harry had nothing left.

The Wizarding World wasted no time in getting things back to normal. There was happiness and joy everywhere. And Harry was glad to have made it, even if it was not meant for him. Harry sacrificed everything to win that war: his education, a comfortable lifestyle, his friends, his reputation, his life, but more importantly the love of his whole existent, Ginny Weasley.

Harry shook his head to rid himself of that thought. Only when he was alone did his mind allow him to dwell on the one thing he couldn't have and didn't deserve but couldn't possibly live without… Ginny. His heart broke every time she popped into his head which happened often enough. It killed him and made him angry thinking of how Ginny had used him during their time together. Harry gave his whole heart to her and he had planned on marrying her if he won over the Dark Lord, but she had made it clear to him she wanted nothing to do with him, "She's probably married with four children by now," Harry said aloud, "She knew I had to fight in the war and that there was a chance I wouldn't make it and people would be after her. That's why I didn't want to be connected with her."

"Harry?" Hermione's voice whispered out from the darkness, Harry immediately pretended to be asleep. She walked over to the couch and said a little louder and firmer, "Harry James Potter! Don't you dare play fast asleep with me!"

Defeated Harry returned to his upright position and Hermione's voice became soft again, "You need to stop betting yourself up and move on so you can be happy again." Harry snorted at this, "Look, all I'm saying is there are plenty of other woman who'd love you just like Ginny did. You haven't given anyone else a chance and the fact of the matter is Harry, you're not the same any more. You're letting the past control you. You can't fix what happened, it's over with and you need to look to the new future ahead of us."

"All this is easy for you to say. You've always had Ron. You've never had your heart thrown away, because you were trying to protect the one you love. You've always been sure of your future."

Hermione sat down next to him and sighed, things between her and Ron had not always been clear and the road to their future together has not always been smooth, but sometimes arguing with Harry was pointless. She took his hand in hers, "You of all people know that is not true, but I am sorry. I love you Harry, and I hate seeing you like this," She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, but pulled back almost immediately, "Wait a minute!" Hermione abruptly stood up and rushed to her bedroom.

After finding what she was looking for she returned with an envelope and a huge grin on her face. Harry looked at her like she was mental. Hermione just rolled her eyes and handed him the letter, motioning for him to open it.

Harry looked down at it and saw the Hogwarts seal. Harry slowly pulled out the letter and read it over, "In light of recent events Hogwarts is having a Masquerade Reunion Ball. This ball is to reunite friends that have lost contact because of the war, to tribute those who fought bravely and lost their lives, as well as to celebrate the end of such Dark Times and to honor the victorious. We hope you will be able to attend. Send a reply owl with the number of your party.

Minerva McGonagall"

"The school is having a ball?" Harry asked amused.

"Yes! Doesn't it sound like fun?" She gushed and Harry's face showed obvious distain, "Don't you dare say you're not going, Harry Potter, I'll force you just like I will Ron." She stated matter-of-factly.

Harry chuckled as he put his hand up in defeat, "Alright, I'll go." Hermione hugged him again and looked at the clock.

"We really should be heading off to bed, it's getting late."

Both bid each other good night and headed to their separate rooms after pausing and laughing over Ron's loud snores.

As Harry lay down he thought of reuniting with his old friends and classmates. His thoughts then were brought to Malfoy and how Neville Longbottom had cornered him at one of the Death Eater raids and had the privilege to send him to Azkaban… "This could be interesting." He said as sleep slowly gripped him.


End file.
